Nuestro Destino
by Dulce Ardley
Summary: One Shot Albert Candy. Basado en parte de la historia narrada en el manga con algunas nociones de lo narrado la novela "Candy Candy The Final Story" Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje explícito, por lo que si no le gustan estas historias, mejor absténgase de leer. Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki


_Nuestro Destino_

.

Aun tengo impregnado el recuerdo de aquellos días. El aroma a las Magnolias que envolvían nuestro departamento, las rosas que eran testigos de nuestras vidas, tu mirada y aquel momento.

Nunca te imaginaste que pasaba por mi cabeza, siempre me decías que era una caja de sorpresas. Era tan impulsiva que no daba tiempo a que te dieras cuenta de lo que pasaba en mí.

Recuerdo aquellas noches en que me entregabas tu pecho para derramar lágrimas por él. Cómo me contenías y me permitías liberar toda esa carga de tristeza que me consumía. Tus caricias acogedoras y tus palabras de aliento me permitieron continuar, y dejar atrás esa falsa agonía… si, porque ahora que lo veo fríamente, estoy segura de que aquello nunca fue amor. Pero ahí estabas tú, regalándome tus sonrisas y tu comprensión, sin quererlo comencé a disfrutarlas en silencio.

Mis llantos y pesares por culpa de aquél amor interrumpido, fueron pasando al olvido, tu sola presencia, me era suficiente para no llorar, me dabas fuerza y algo más.

Con el tiempo, vivir contigo se me hizo una necesidad, disfrutar de tus atenciones, de tu cariño incondicional, y me permitías retribuirte, me permitías quererte. Aunque no fuese de la manera que yo secretamente comenzaba a desear. Ahora que lo pienso, jamás te agradecí lo suficiente por ello.

Durante las noches, creías que no me daba cuenta de tu presencia en mi habitación, pero… ¿Cómo podría no haberlo notado?, tu aroma exquisito se colaba por cada poro de mi cuerpo y me estremecía por completo.

Jamás había sentido algo similar, al principio creí que era vergüenza de que descubrieras mis sueños, de que nos descubrieran a solas en mi habitación, tú, el vagabundo sin pasado y yo la joven adoptada por la familia aristocrática más importante del país. Mi mente se confundía y comenzaba a pensar en lo que dirían los demás al descubrir que tú entrabas en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras mis sueños se llenaban de ti.

Aquellos días eran dulces agonías, por un lado la inseguridad de todo aquello se mezclaba con la emoción y la ansiedad de sentirte junto a mí, en un mismo espacio, compartiendo en máximo secreto aquellos momentos.

Con solo sentir tu presencia aquellas noches, mi cuerpo se volvía un trapo y mis mejillas se coloreaban intensamente, lo sé por el calor agobiante que se concentraba en ellas. No era capaz de moverme, no era capaz de respirar, sentía mi corazón latir desbocado y otras partes de mi cuerpo también. Me tardé días en descubrir que me pasaba, hasta que comprendí su significado... Despertaste en mí sensaciones que ni siquiera sabía que existían y ni siquiera te dabas cuenta de ello.

No me atreví a confesárselo a nadie, ese era mi secreto y no lo compartiría con nadie, sabía que Annie me juzgaría, y Patty era demasiado pura como para hacerla testigo de mis inquietudes. Sólo te tenía a ti como mi máximo confidente, como aquel que me vio a mí, a la insegura, a la llorona, a la débil, aquel que vio a la simple Candice White tal y como era, una joven frágil y vulnerable, que luchaba día a día por salir de ese hoyo que la absorbía… y ahora estaba sola, sola con mis sentimientos, sola con mi deseo, sola con mi angustia.

Poco a poco las noches en que tú velabas por mis sueños, silenciosamente fueron cambiando, luego fui yo quien expiaba en tus sueños y quien se deleitaba observando tu rostro dormir apacible. Tus labios suaves y anhelantes, ¡cómo deseaba probarlos!

No sé si te dabas cuenta de mi presencia, pero yo te observaba con detalle. En algunos momentos quise engañar a mi mente, pensando que era protagonista de esos sueños que te volvían inquieto y te arrancaban más que sonrisas. Aquellos sutiles gemidos que lanzabas en la intimidad de tu habitación y esa reacción varonil que se insinuaba bajo las suaves sábanas, me hechizaban y erizaban cada uno de mis vellos.

A veces tus manos parecían aferrarse a algo o a alguien, y luchabas por mantener aquello a tu lado, con delicadeza hundías tu cabeza en la almohada y parecías aspirar una fragancia que revolucionaba tus sueños por completo.

Me tenías absorta y adicta a tus gestos, a tus sueños, me volvías loca haciéndome creer que era yo quien los provocaba. Aunque no supieras que lo hicieras, aunque no te dieras cuenta de lo que causabas en mi.

Mis días se hacían interminables, mi trabajo se convertía en una forma de liberarme de aquellos pensamientos. Pero cuando comenzaba a llegar la hora en que podría ser testigo silencioso de tus sueños, mi corazón desbordaba de felicidad y era evidente. Incluso tú lo notabas sin saber, que eras precisamente tú la razón de aquella alegría.

Y mi rutina se convirtió en una esclavitud secreta de fantasías. Así cada noche luego de que nos fuéramos a dormir, en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio, me escabullía en tu habitación para satisfacer mis ocultos deseos.

No me di cuenta cuándo fue que perdí el pudor con mi propio cuerpo, pero a veces no podía frenar el impulso de acariciar mi cuerpo al imaginar tus sueños. Fue así que supe de la sensibilidad dolorosa y placentera de mis pechos, al imaginar tus fuertes manos rodeándolos y delineando mis pezones erguidos.

La deliciosa tentación que me significabas y aquellos placeres desconocidos que sin saberlo me brindabas, me tenían completamente rendida. Era agotador, magníficamente agotador. En las mañanas me levantaba cansada, agotada por las noches en vela. Tu recuerdo y mi deseo no me permitían conciliar el sueño. Las duchas que me daba para acallar el deseo que me golpeaba cada vez que sentía tu voz cerca de mi oído para decirme que el desayuno estaba servido, o tus fuertes brazos rodeándome cada mañana para darme el buenos días, no aplacaban mi necesidad lo suficiente. Las caricias que me daba imaginando que eran tus manos las que recorrían mi cuerpo desnudo, no eran suficientes. Y gemía de placer y de deseo, pidiéndole más a tu silueta imaginaria que formaba con mi mente compartiendo la ducha conmigo.

Cómo deseaba a veces que mis súplicas llegaran a tus oídos, pero sabía que las paredes sólidas de aquel cuarto y el ruido de la lluvia provocada por la ducha contenían mis demandas, y agradecía tales barreras, al imaginar luego, tu rechazo, mi vergüenza y la tristeza que sentiría al verte partir de mi lado. Estaba segura de que nunca podrías concebir a tu pequeña y dulce Candy, como una desvergonzada y ardiente mujer, deseosa de entregarte su más preciado tesoro.

Los días pasaban y mi necesidad crecía sin límites. Jamás imaginé llegar a sentir lo que sentía por ti, y me di cuenta de que mis deseos por ti, no eran solo algo pasional, porque te colabas en mi mente con diferentes excusas, así me abrazabas con infinita ternura, como me besabas con profundo amor. Otras veces me mirabas como si fuese la única mujer en tu mente y corazón. En otras ocasiones, desatabas tu pasión.

Me enamoré de ti como una desquiciada y tú no lo sabías. Y mis lágrimas te pertenecían por completo. Me entregaste una vez más tus brazos para sostenerme y tu pecho para acurrucarme y recibir mis lágrimas, mientras con tu mirada maldecías a Terry por causarme tanto dolor... Si tan solo hubieses sabido.

Mis días se convirtieron en tormentos, sufriendo por tu amor y esperando secretamente la noche para poder amarte en silencio, para compartir contigo mi alma, y conocer la tuya.

Maldita fuera aquella que te robaba tales suspiros y provocaba en ti aquellas reacciones. Imposible era no sentir rabia y celos de aquella mujer, yo quería ser ella y en mi mente retorcida, podía visualizarme en tus brazos logrando aquella erección tan perfecta de la que fui secreto testigo mas de una vez.

Cómo olvidar ahora aquella noche. Luego de llorar en tus brazos por aquel amor que no me pertenecía, y al que erróneamente te empeñabas en llamar "Terry", me sentí abrumadoramente atraída a tu habitación. Me escabullí en silencio como tantas otras veces, y me llevé una sorpresa, al verte ahí, dormido profundamente y completamente desnudo. Tu pecho torneado, firme y marcado con aquella cicatriz que significó tanto para mí, llamaba a mis dedos como un poderoso imán. Tus piernas fuertes y deliciosas, y tu virilidad al descubierto, pidiendo a gritos que lo liberaran de su magnífica tensión.

Mi boca se hizo agua y mi cuerpo se estremeció al verte así, a mi merced. Pero piedad debía pedir yo, aquello era más de lo que esperaba encontrar y estaba embelesada admirando tu masculina belleza y excitándome completamente al escuchar tus gemidos varoniles. Incapaz de alejarme de tu intimidad, me sorprendí a mi misma cuando comencé a tocar mi cuerpo al ritmo de tus súplicas soñadoras.

Pero no era suficiente, quería más, deseaba más, y de pronto me paralicé. No podía creerlo, seguro era todo producto de mi perversa imaginación. Estaba tan extasiada, tan ensimismada en mi deseo, que era seguro aquello no era mas que una jugarreta de mi cabeza, hasta que nuevamente te escuché, dijiste mi nombre, me llamabas, me deseabas, lo decías sin tapujos, "Candy te deseo", "Candy ámame, Candy". Una lágrima escapó de mi rostro, estaba tan confusa, mi sueño se cumplía, pero no podía evitar sentir dolor al escuchar la angustia de tus palabras, me suplicabas mi amor, me suplicabas ser tu mujer.

En ese momento entendí que tú te sentías como yo, al fin comprendí tus palabras cuando aquella tarde me pediste compartirlo todo contigo.

Me acerqué a ti susurrando lo mucho que te amaba y sonreíste para mí. No sé en qué minuto, mi mano cobró vida propia y comenzó a acariciar suavemente tu pecho, al tiempo que tu urgencia por mí aumentaba. "Te deseo", "sé mía", "sé mi mujer" repetías entre murmullos, no sé cómo de pronto me vi a horcajadas sobre tu cuerpo, al tiempo en que tomaba delicadamente tu mano y la posaba en mi pecho endurecido por el deseo.

Aquella sensación, me llenó por completo, ni en mis fantasías podía vislumbrar lo que sentiría si me tocabas así. El delirio de aquella situación, de saber que estaba sobre tu cuerpo desnudo aprovechándome de ti, que aun no te dabas cuenta de que tus sueños se convertían en realidad, sacó de mí un gemido involuntario como huella del placer que sentía.

En ese momento, sentí como tus fuertes manos aprisionaban mis muñecas y tus ojos me miraban sorprendidos.

Me ruboricé completamente y tu también, pero no podía luchar más contra mis deseos, deseaba ser tuya, solo tuya y entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma, mi amado Albert.

Te sentaste tenso, y con ello, el roce de tu pene acarició mi intimidad llenándome nuevamente de un placer inimaginable. Era incapaz de moverme, me negaba a salir de sobre tu cuerpo.

En todos los tonos posibles me rogaste que lo hiciera, me diste millones de razones por las cuales eso no podía ser posible, pero ninguna me convenció, porque tu mirada y tu cuerpo me decían lo contrario. Me aferré a ti, como una niña caprichosa y te repetí incansablemente lo mucho que te amaba y lo mucho que deseaba hacer el amor contigo, mientras torpemente intentaba besar tu cuello y acariciar tu cuerpo.

Pero insistías en darme de nuevo aquellas estúpidas razones. Debías saber que a pesar de todo, las normas sociales no era algo que acostumbraba a acatar, sin embargo, no parabas de repetirlas, aunque cada vez tu voz se perdía entre murmullos y besos que comenzabas a responder a tu pesar.

Finalmente te rendiste, y te dejaste llevar como en tu más tierna y salvaje fantasía. Nunca olvidaré como me besaste, aquello sí era un beso, un beso anhelado con desesperación. Me miraste completamente entregado a nuestros deseos y luego acariciaste mis labios con los tuyos, de una manera tan suave. Me enseñaste, sabiendo que mi primer beso fue un beso robado y no respondido.

Con ternura, continuaste tus caricias en mis labios, los atrapaste entre los tuyos y con paciente suavidad los separaste enseñándome el maravilloso deleite que era sentir tu lengua reconociendo mi boca. Me enseñaste a besar con serenidad, con amor y con desbordante pasión al mismo tiempo. Y aprendí que morder tu labio inferior delicadamente, podía despertar en ti primitivas reacciones.

Me tomaste con cariño, y te dejé quitar por fin aquella camisola que nos estorbaba. El roce de tus manos fuertes y suaves que tantas veces había imaginado rozando mi piel, al fin lo hacían. Mi cuerpo tembló al sentir tu cálido tacto alrededor de mi torso y luego bajando hacia mis muslos. De vez en cuando, acercabas esa boca tuya a mis oídos, para decirme cuanto me amabas y te regocijabas con la reacción que provocabas.

Tus ojos de cautivante azul cielo, se habían oscurecido en un intrigante azul y con ellos estudiabas mi figura con especial acuciosidad. Tus manos paseaban ahora libremente por todo mi cuerpo, solo reservando un lugar para después.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve a horcajadas sobre tus piernas, mientras tú estabas sentado entregándote a tus deseos. Pero el gemido de satisfacción que salió de mis entrañas cuando posesivamente me tomaste y me dejaste tendida en la cama bajo tu magnífico cuerpo, me sacó de la ensoñación y me hizo notar que al fin nuestros sueños serían una hermosa realidad.

Al igual que tus manos, tu boca comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, hasta que se posó en uno de mis pechos. Dios el placer que me diste solo con aquel húmedo contacto.

Me arqueé violentamente al sentir tu lengua sobre mi pezón erecto, y solo te detuviste para regalarle el mismo placer al otro. Como un experto maestro, tomaste mis manos y las posaste en tu pecho, incitándome a recorrer tu torso desnudo con ellas. Me dejé llevar por la excitación y bajé mis manos hasta tus firmes nalgas y con ello atraje tu cuerpo hacia el mío, sintiendo aquel palpitante deseo tuyo sobre mi pubis.

Torpemente y con cierta curiosidad, mis manos locas se dirigieron hacía la fuente de tu masculinidad, queriendo tomarlo como si fuese un trofeo. Con ternura me sonreíste, al tiempo que delicadamente quitabas mis manos de tu miembro, me susurraste un "aun no" y me regalaste un profundo beso, que aun siento tatuado en mis labios.

Con sorprendente habilidad dejaste de besarme y sin que me diera cuenta, sentía tu boca acariciando mi ombligo, para luego lentamente bajar hasta aquel punto que sentía latir dentro de mí. Sentiste mi tensión y subiste nuevamente a la altura de mi rostro, para decirme que todo estaría bien, para luego volver a bajar lentamente, trazando un camino de besos desde mis labios hasta posarlos en aquel lugar prohibido y lujurioso.

Bastó solo un contacto para dejar mi mente en blanco y olvidar cualquier tipo de resquemor. Tu lengua ávida me regalaba las caricias más deliciosas que podría jamás imaginar, provocando que mi respiración se agitara y sacando de lo mas profundo de mi ser gemidos que nunca antes había escuchado. Un brutal espasmo se hizo presente en mí, provocando un involuntario grito de infinito placer. Me sonreíste satisfecho, pero había más.

A juzgar por tu mirada, no esperabas que tomara la iniciativa y te dejara bajo mi cuerpo, era inexperta, pero mi instinto podía guiarme bien. Aun sentía calor en mi cuerpo y palpitaciones en lugares donde sabía el corazón no estaba. Además siempre aprendí rápido cuando algo me gustaba, y vaya que me estaba gustando.

Con sutileza mordí tu labio, provocándote un gemido que me desbocó el corazón, te sonreí con picardía mientras me dediqué a besar cada porción de tu torso y cuello. Besé con suavidad aquella cicatriz y la acaricié con dulzura, era una prueba de tu amor. Como tú, dediqué un momento a entretener tus pezones con mi lengua, con orgullo recuerdo aquel espasmo que te provocó aquel contacto.

"Te amo" susurré por cada beso que te di, marcando el camino a aquello que se robaba mi atención. No sé cómo, no sé porqué, pero mi lengua parecía atraída por tal estructura. Fuerte y palpitante, el símbolo perfecto del deseo que nos consumía. Acerqué mi boca con nerviosismo, no sabía bien qué hacer. Instintivamente recorrí la punta con mi lengua, provocando en ti una sucesión de suaves gemidos, aquello me dio el coraje de continuar. Luego recorrí su completa longitud, suavemente, lentamente, al tiempo que suplicabas por más. Envolví tu majestuoso miembro con mi boca y dejé a mi lengua jugar traviesamente, te sentía temblar y tu voz comenzaba a suplicar que me detuviera.

Sin yo notarlo, tomaste mi cuerpo y alejaste mi boca de ti, retomando otra vez el control, estabas nuevamente sobre mí y me besaste con tanta pasión, que una nueva oleada de calor se tomó de improvisto mi cuerpo relajándome completamente. Quería más, necesitaba sentirte dentro de mí y rogué por ello.

Con una suavidad generosa, acariciaste mis mejillas con tanta ternura, nos observamos fijamente y nuestras miradas se fundieron por completo, sentía al fin el amor que tanto quería, nos amábamos, nos amábamos con locura. Al fin seríamos uno solo, al fin yo sería tu mujer y tu mi hombre.

Nada, ni siquiera todo lo que había sucedido antes, me haría presagiar lo que iba a sentir en aquel momento. Con suavidad sentí como mis piernas eran separadas al tiempo que tu pene se introducía en mí, lentamente, como una caricia. "Dolerá un poco" me dijiste, pero no me importaba, estaba preparada para ello, nos pertenecíamos.

Con delicada atención, tus embestidas se volvían cada vez mas profundas, hasta que un súbito dolor me embargó por un segundo. Me besaste con tanto amor y me prometiste que pasaría rápidamente, mientras tus embestidas me llenaban por completo. El ritmo de tu cuerpo le indicó al mío como moverse, era como un vals, delicado, sin apuros. Pero mi necesidad comenzaba a ser evidente al igual que la tuya, nuestras respiraciones acompasadas pero increíblemente rápidas, explotaron en un grito de júbilo casi al mismo tiempo, mientras sentía a nuestros cuerpos temblar, estremecidos por la experiencia mas sublime.

Nos miramos nuevamente, agitados y te sonreí, pero por un momento pude ver como tu mirada se nubló. Me abrazaste como si aquella noche fuese la última, y nos quedamos dormidos al compás de nuestras declaraciones de amor.

A la mañana siguiente, tu fragancia era solo una reminiscencia de tu presencia, el calor de tu cuerpo tampoco me envolvía. Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir despavoridas, con rapidez me puse una bata y te busqué por todo el apartamento, pero solo pude encontrar una nota tuya con algo de dinero, caí derrotada en el suelo y me largué a llorar desconsoladamente, el dolor que sentía en aquel momento era demasiado, me impedía respirar.

Habías recuperado tu memoria, eso decía la nota, no podías quedarte a mi lado por ello. No podía comprender la razón, ¿acaso estabas casado?, si fuese así, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? No, no podía ser la razón, además me amabas, lo sabía perfectamente, no podía estar tan equivocada.

No tienes idea de cómo me dolió tu ausencia. No tienes idea de cuánto sufrí por ti, por no saber dónde estabas, por no sentirte conmigo, nos pertenecíamos, mi cuerpo te necesitaba y estoy segura el tuyo también. Pero sentía rabia. Te busqué por todos lados y cuando supe de ti, me llevaste a Terry, ¿qué pretendías?, sabías que mi amor te pertenecía sólo a ti.

Los días pasaron lentamente, era como si la vida quisiera torturarme con especial dedicación. Primero me alejaron de Annie, luego me quitaron a Anthony, después a Terry, a mi querido Stear y finalmente tú te ibas de mi lado.

En mi trabajo me desquitaba para no pensar, pero no lo hacía bien, no era yo, era una simple marioneta que obedecía órdenes y era incapaz de pensar por si misma. Así fue como llegué a verme obligada a casarme con Neil Leagan. ¿Tienes idea de cuánta falta me hacías?

Con una última gota de cordura, recurrí a George para poder ver al tío abuelo, y pedirle como último favor me rescatara de aquello, no podía casarme con Neil, ¡yo te pertenecía a ti!

Nunca terminaré de agradecerle a George por acceder a mi petición y desobedecer al tío abuelo.

Verte allí me sorprendió, al principio no entendía que sucedía y me quedé en shock, escuchando tus razones. Pero, no podía dejar de pensar en que era tu hija e hicimos el amor, comprendiste tan bien mis pensamientos, esa era la razón que te atormentaba y te alejó de mí. Pero no podías evitarlo, me amabas tanto como yo a ti. Y la verdad, no me importaba si un papel decía que era tu hija, nos amábamos y nos pertenecíamos.

Al día siguiente, te presentaste como el patriarca e impediste esa maldita boda. Nadie podía imaginar que el rubor que tiñó escandalosamente mis mejillas cuando me pediste que te esperara en el jardín, era por algo más que simple pena por la situación que todos presenciaban.

No hicimos el amor aquella vez, a pesar de que ambos lo deseábamos, pero te besé con pasión, haciéndote ver que mis sentimientos por ti eran genuinos y dejando atrás esos estúpidos prejuicios y reglas establecidas por una sociedad que no comprendería nunca nuestro amor, ya sea por clases sociales o papeles que indicaban un parentesco que no era tal.

Querías dejar atrás mi vida como Candice White Ardley, querías que dejara de ser tu hija, y no podía estar mas de acuerdo con ello. Mas aún, cuando descubrí que realmente eras el príncipe que me llevó a conocer a las mas grandes personas que pudieron compartir en mi vida. Desde siempre habías sido el impulsor de mis momentos felices, el que había estado allí para hacerme sonreír. En ese momento, comprendí lo fuerte y determinado que era el destino.

Ahí al fin tuve la certeza de que no importaba cuanto tiempo más iba a pasar, llegaría el momento en que estaríamos juntos libremente, pues así el destino lo había dicho.

Han pasado 12 años, amor mío. Doce años llenos de vicisitudes, doce años de un amor apasionado y oculto, que por fin pudo ser libre. Doce años desde aquella noche donde nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma, y que puedo recordar y revivir como si hubiese sido ayer.

El destino no podía cambiarse, el destino es testarudo, se podrán cambiar los caminos, pero al final siempre llegaremos al mismo resultado, y aunque hayan pasado doce años de largo camino, el destino siempre fue el mismo… al fin vivo con el hombre que amo… Al fin vivo contigo.

.

.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

.

.

Ah amigas, les dejo este pequeño one shot de Candy y Albert, mientras me decido a qué capítulos subo para **Ante mis ojos** y **Perdida en Lakewood**, porque escribí 2 para cada uno y no sé con cuales seguir :P... Pero de aquí al Jueves actualizo ambos.

Espero les agrade, es la primera vez que me animo a escribir algo así...

Un abrazo,

**Dulce Ardley**


End file.
